


Abnormals: Right to Life?

by 93rdfragment



Series: Abnormals Alternate Universe [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenth of a series of articles to introduce some of the key events leading up to the world in Tadhana (wip for exordium 2016). There are no mentions of EXO members and ex-members in these articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormals: Right to Life?

**Abnormals: Right to Life?**  
by Lee Hwa-young  
13 June 2028  
7:00 a.m.

GENEVA - Yesterday, the United Nations Security Council (UNSC) has concluded the long deliberation of granting the right to life in favor of the abnormals. However, abnormals are still expected to stay within the constructed facilities of each country.

Protests and debates supporting abnormals has long been on-going around the world. It started with the first monumental decision by the United Nations and UNSC to place abnormals under the category of biological weapons back in March 2014. People rallied behind the belief that injustice was dealt to abnormals.

Despite fluctuations with the number of people rallying behind the cause, protests never stopped. Scholars are among those who have been a great influence in these debates that tipped the favor to abnormals. Although, it is imperative to note that protests and debates supporting abnormals have not occurred here in South Korea since 2017.

The most compelling argument that almost single-handedly won the right is the lack of evidence that abnormals are significantly different to humans in terms of gene structure. No scientist has been able to come forth and present valid conclusions opposing this.

“If they can’t find any significant difference between a human and an abnormal DNA, doesn’t that mean that abnormals are genetically human too? Therefore, they have a right to life as all humans do.” said Ian James, an abnormal rights activist.

The decision called for little celebration in the minds of the activists. They had been quick to point out that while abnormals have been granted the right, they remain constrained within facilities and are not fully protected by it. There is no punishment accorded to those who violate the right.

This turn of events has sparked debates. Social media has since been flooded with posts regarding the decision. Many, as it turns out, are wary of the decision. One user claims, “Now that they’re given the right to life, next thing we know, they’re free to roam the streets and harm us.”

Fear is still rampant. The frequent incidents that occur worldwide involving abnormals makes it hard to dispel that fear. Protesters against the decision have already gathered here in South Korea in the early hours of morning. However, Representative to the UNSC Seo Dae-won has already impressed that South Korea will abide by the decision.

It remains to be seen whether this will decrease the number of abnormal deaths that occur each year or not. 


End file.
